A Sexy Lesbian Experience Part 2
by sean.p.ware
Summary: A collaboration with A.N.T. Farm Lover 205. Riley and Maya have some fun with Lucas and Farkle. P.S. I Do Not Own Girl Meets World.


**A Sexy Lesbian Experience Part 2**

**Hello, my friends and welcome to this great story. I am sean. and I will be bringing you another steamy **_**Girl Meets World **_**story. This is a multipart collaboration between me and A.N.T. Farm Lover 205, so in case you haven't read the first chapter feel free to check it out. Last time, we left off at chapter one, Riley and Maya were about to have a steamy shower session with each other until somebody entered the apartment. Who could it be? We'll find out today in this hot story. P.S. I Do Not Own **_**Girl Meets World**_**. Sit back, relax and enjoy reading this story.**

"Maya, Riles! Whoa, what the heck? Why are all these clothes on the floor?" A mysterious voice asked. Riley turns off the shower and stepped out of the shower with Maya to see who was in the apartment. Riley dries herself off with the pink bath towel and wrapped it around her body while Maya wraps the white bath towel around her body. Before she could step out of the bathroom, Maya felt Riley's hand on her arm as she starts to pull her back in the bathroom.

"Maya, don't go out there. A burglar might be in the apartment and if he sees us we're doomed." Riley whimpers.

"Relax, Riles. It'll be okay. If anyone tries to hurt you, I'll hurt them." Maya said as she gave Riley a quick kiss on the lips. The courageous blonde exits the bathroom and began to move quietly like she's on a stealth mission. Maya checks every corner and every room until she peers quietly through Riley's room just to see a young man who's extremely good-looking with brown/dirty blond hair and he was wearing blue jeans and a red oxford shirt and brown boots. The handsome boy was looking around Riley's room and began to notice a cucumber covered with Riley's cum laying on the bed and half a banana while Maya was coming up with a plan to attack him. Maya runs into Riley's room and tackled the good-looking boy. He was revealed to be Lucas.

"What the?! Lucas! What the hell are you doing here?" Maya asked while she pins Lucas to the floor.

"I was looking for Riley. I wanted to talk to her until I saw some of your clothes laying on the floor." Lucas said. Riley enters her bedroom to see her best friend pinning her crush to the wood floor.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"What were you two doing? And Maya get off of me." Lucas said as Maya climbs off of him and helps him up.

"It's was just girl stuff." Riley said.

"Girl stuff? It looks like you two were taking a bath together." Lucas said. "Why are you two in bath towels and why is this cucumber covered with sticky stuff?"

"Alright, Huckleberry. I'll tell you what's going on. Riley and I were having sex with each other. And it was hot and wild. Oh, and you better not eat that cucumber. It was in Riley's tight little pussy when I fucked her with it." Maya said as she wraps her arm around Riley.

"You mean to tell me that you two had sex?" Lucas asked.

"Yessir." Maya said in a Texan accent. Another boy stumbled into the bedroom, only this time the boy had brown hair with bangs that takes up his forehead and blue eyes. He was also wearing an argyle sweater with a yellow turtleneck khaki pants and red sneakers. The boy was revealed to be Farkle Minkus.

"Did you find anything, Lucas?" Farkle asked as he climbed through the window only to see Riley and Maya covered in towels. His eyes grew big from the sight of them, especially Maya. "Holy cow! This is Farkle's dream come true."

"Oh, no." Maya rolls her eyes.

"Oh, yes." Farkle smiles. Riley, without warning, drops her towel in front of Lucas and Farkle. Lucas was surprised to see the girl of his dreams nude in front of him.

"Riley, what are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, I want you to make love to me." Riley said.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive."

"Then that means it's you and me, Hart." Farkle said as he tries to remove the bath towel off of Maya. Maya slaps his hand away from her.

"No, way. There's no way in hell that you are going to see my goodies." Maya said.

"Maya, let Farkle join in on the fun." Riley said.

"Ugh! Fine. Farkle, will you…"

"Yes!" Farkle cheered.

"Alright, but this is a one-time thing and you better not blab about it."

"Don't worry. It's just between you and me and Riley and Lucas." Farkle said. Now, the fun begins. Riley kisses Lucas sweet and passionate while Farkle wraps his arms around Maya and kisses her soft pink lips. The kissing and the moaning continued while Riley removes every single piece of clothing off of Lucas' body and Farkle removing Maya's towel from off of her body while she removes his clothes. Lucas was left in his blue and red boxers while Farkle was in his green striped briefs. Lucas gently picks up Riley and lays her on the bed while they continue to make out. His long, crimson tongue parts her adorable lips and enters her mouth so he could explore her. Farkle and Maya were busy kissing intensely on the window seat while Maya grinds into him. Farkle was starting to get hard for the rebellious blonde as he begins to feel her juices leaking onto his briefs.

"Looks like somebody is getting wet for me. Farkle likes." Farkle smirks while he kisses Maya. Maya stops grinding on Farkle and starts to kiss his smooth chest. Her wet tongue licks around his nipples and her free hand moves down to his crotch and slowly massages it while Lucas plants gentle kisses down Riley's body. Riley releases a soft moan as Lucas hits her special spot on her neck. Lucas' velvety soft lips reach to Riley's breasts as he begin to lick her light brown nipples. Riley's nipples begin to harden when Lucas licks on them and gently pinches them. Riley couldn't believe what was happening, she was going to make love to the boy of her dreams. After focusing on her breasts, Lucas continues to kiss down to Riley's thighs while Maya removes Farkle's briefs. His baseball bat springs out right in front of her as Maya grabs onto the base of his cock and tugs at it gently and engulfing the thick member in her warm, wet mouth. Farkle moans from the feeling of his crush pleasuring him. Lucas licks around Riley's pussy just to tease her a bit. Riley begins to whine. She wanted more from Lucas. After teasing her a bit, Lucas licks the brunette girl's wet pussy lips.

"Lucas." Riley moans. Lucas sticks his index finger inside Riley's sensitive and swollen opening. Riley groans and gripped the bed sheets with her hands when Lucas fingers her hole. Lucas sticks another finger inside Riley and pumps harder. Her juices were coating Lucas' fingers. Lucas placed Riley's leg over his shoulder and starts to lick her clit while he pumps his fingers inside her. Riley breathes hard as Lucas removes his fingers out of her honey pot and stuck them in his mouth to taste her. Riley stares in delight from watching Lucas sucking on his fingers, it was a big turn-on for her.

"You taste really sweet, Riles." Lucas said.

"Thanks, Lucas." Riley blushes. Lucas nuzzles his face in between Riley's thighs and starts to lick her dripping wet slit while Maya deep-throats Farkle. Maya felt Farkle's cock tensing up, he was ready to cum. But she doesn't want him to cum just yet. The blonde beauty pulls the intelligent son of Minkus down on the floor and starts working her feet on Farkle's cock. Farkle's eyes grew big from the surprise of Maya's pretty feet moving up and down on his manhood.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Farkle?" Maya asked.

"I'm enjoying ev…every minute of it. Your feet feel so good. It's like they're working their magic on…on m…m…m…me. I think I love you." Farkle grins.

"I know, hun." Maya smirks seductively at Farkle. The mix of pale flesh and black nail polish surrounds Farkle's cock as he let out some moans along with Riley moaning loudly as Lucas continues to feast on her. Riley grips harder as Lucas tongue fucks her swollen opening, bringing her to the peak of sexual ecstasy. Lucas starts to pinch Riley's clit and a loud scream escapes from her throat when she began to cum all over Lucas' face. After she was satisfied from her sexual high, Lucas climbs on top of Riley and starts to kiss her passionately so Riley could taste herself of Lucas' lips. After Maya finishes giving Farkle a footjob and Lucas pleasuring Riley, Lucas gets on his knees and rubs Riley's entrance with the tip of his cock and rubbed up and down making Riley moan in pleasure while Maya straddles Farkle so she could be on top and began teasing him.

"Are you ready, Riley?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." Riley said as she stares into Lucas' emerald green eyes. Lucas places himself inside Riley nice and slow while Maya guides Farkle inside her until he reaches her core. Lucas continues to fuck Riley nice and slow like a romantic novel, this is what she imagined in her dreams about Lucas. Maya and Farkle were in their own little world as Maya begins to ride Farkle in the cowgirl position. Farkle moves his hands up to Maya's a-cup breasts and starts to squeeze them while Maya moans. Lucas kept thrusting into Riley, he was going deeper and deeper inside her while Riley wraps her arms around Lucas. Riley closes her eyes tightly as she felt Lucas' member bumping into her cervix. Maya bounces up and down on Farkle's cock hard and fast like a hardcore pornographic movie. Riley starts to switch places with Lucas, this time she was now on top of him while Farkle and Maya were in the doggy position.

"Farkle, before you fuck me. I want you to fuck my tight, little ass." Maya said. A smile appears on Farkle's face when Maya told him to fuck her anally. Farkle licks Maya's ass for a bit so it could be nicely coated with his saliva. Maya cooed from the feeling of Farkle licking her ass. After a few minutes of giving Maya a rimjob, Farkle shoves his meat inside Maya's ass. Maya winces in pain for a bit when Farkle penetrated her ass.

"Oh, God! Farkle!" Maya screams.

"You like that, Maya?" Farkle asked.

"Yes, baby. Go harder." Maya moans as Farkle fucks her hard. Riley bounces up and down on Lucas' cock while he held her body close to his and making eye contact with her.

"God, you're so tight around me, Riles. Your pussy feels so nice and soft." Lucas moans. Lucas was enjoying everything about Riley. The smell of her hair, the feeling of her body, the wetness of her pussy and the sounds of her moans was making him even harder and bringing him to the point of him cumming inside her. Riley wraps her silky smooth legs around Lucas and their bodies bead up with sweat. Farkle fucks Maya's ass really hard while Maya massages her dripping wet pussy.

"Farkle, keep going. I'm almost there." Maya moans.

"Me too." Farkle moans. Lucas and Riley were caught up with Maya and Farkle. The four of them were closing in on their orgasms.

"Maya, I'm gonna cum!" Farkle screams.

"Me too, Farkle." Maya moans.

"I'm gonna cum, Lucas!"

"Cum with me, Riley!"

Lucas and Riley had their intense orgasm as Lucas shoots his cum deep inside Riley's womb while Farkle and Maya came really hard. Maya starts to squirt all over her fingers and Farkle cums inside Maya's ass. After they rode out their orgasms, Riley collapses on Lucas and Farkle and Maya cuddled together as they try to regain their energy. Lucas and Riley were busy kissing.

"Look at them." Maya said as her and Farkle stare at Lucas and Riley.

"Look at us." Riley smiles at Lucas. "Aren't you glad that you got to fuck your sweet princess?"

"Yeah. I am really glad." Lucas smiles at Riley before he kisses her.

**And that was part two of **_**A Sexy Lesbian Experience**_**. So, what did you think of it? Was it really hot? Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
